The invention relates to a lower receiver for firearms with removable cartridge magazine, especially for repeater rifles.
The following types of lower receivers for firearms, preferably repeater rifles, with removable cartridge magazine are known:                lower receivers made of metal or plastic material;        lower receivers without a distinct feed ramp;        lower receivers with projecting unprotected magazine securing levers;        lower receivers with magazine securing levers made of metal;        lower receivers with magazine securing levers that have only one spring or spring bore or have a spring leg that is wound about the axis, wherein the actuating force cannot be adjusted by the user;        lower receivers with a magazine receptacle without the possibility of adjusting by means of screws the play between cartridge magazine and lower receiver;        lower receivers with magazine receptacle arranged centrally relative to the symmetry axis.        
It is an object of the present invention to improve a lower receiver for a firearm with removable cartridge magazine of any of the aforementioned kinds.